The Last Chosen
by Garnetta
Summary: Sebuah reality show yang bernama The Last Chosen yang diadakan oleh Konoha TV untuk mengatasi kebangkrutan yang mereka alami dimana ada 12 orang ninja yang berasal dari latar belakang berbeda-beda yang memperebutkan sebuah mansion besar bernilai 100 juta.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Chosen

Disclaimer: It belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rate: T semi M

Pairing: Shizune and Sakura Haruno

Warning: OOC, miss typo, AU, NO YURI INSIDE, inspirasi dari Big Brother (BB) dan Penghuni Terakhir (PETIR). Tahu 'kan?

Note: '...' : menandakan gumama atau pikiran dalam diri

Bold: waktu atau kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu

Summary: "Sebuah reality show yang bernama The Last Chosen yang diadakan oleh Konoha TV untuk mengatasi kebangkrutan yang mereka alami dimana ada 12 orang ninja yang berasal dari latar belakang berbeda-beda yang memperebutkan sebuah mansion besar bernilai 100 juta yen. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-harinya selama bersaing tersebut?"

**The Last Chosen**

**Chapter 1: ****Bangkrut**

It belong to Rui-chan

g

w

o

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :p**

**Dua bulan yang lalu...**

"Shizune-sama mau pulang?" tanya salah seorang karyawannya.

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan pacarku," jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis, lalu mengambil jaketnya dan keluar kantor.

Anko memerhatikan atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMA itu. Dia merasa sedikit asing, saat Shizune mengatakan 'pacarku'. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu mempunyai pacar? Dan, mengapa ia tidak tahu? Padahal Shizune selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Dengan bermodal kecurigaan awal tersebut, ia mengikuti sahabatnya sampai pada lobby utama. Tampak seorang pria sedang mencium pipi Shizune lalu menggenggam tangannya. Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi keluar kantor dengan menggunakan mobil Pagani Zonda F. Ia merasa mengenal mobil itu, tapi ia lupa. Ia pun berusaha mengabaikannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya orang itu akan jadi bencana besar bagi stasiun TV tempat ia bekerja.

Seminggu yang lalu...

"Haha, aku tahu kau memang paling bisa diandalkan soal begini. Jadi, Konoha TV akan bangkrut kurang dari seminggu lagi, kan?" seorang pria berada di lahan parkir sebuah stasiun TV sedang berbicara dengan pria di depannya. Pria berambut perak pucat di depannya hanya terlihat mengangguk sesekali menghitung uang yang ada di amplop yang diberikan atas hasil kerja yang dilakukannya.

Lahan parkir itu telah kosong. Hanya tersisa dua mobil yang masih berdiam. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang ingin mencari udara segar sehabis pulang kerja, keluar dari mobil pacarnya. Tampak, blousenya yang berwarna biru tua satin berantakan karena penat yang ia rasakan selama kerja tadi. Rok hitam yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut sedikit lecek. Ia pun merapikannya sembari berdiri mencari kekasihnya yang katanya tadi ada urusan sebentar. Ia menyandarkan diri di balik mobil nissan march pacarnya yang baru dibeli sekitar dua bulan lalu. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya dari jarak agak jauh sedang berbicara dengan sosok yang ia sangat kenal baik. Ia pun berusaha mendengar percakapan itu. Walau singkat dan samar, tapi ia dapat menangkap jelas dari maksud mereka. 'Jadi, Konoha TV bangkrut karena _dia_, tak akan ku maafkan!' gumam wanita itu dalam hati.

"Oya, katanya kau kesini dengan pacarmu, mana dia?"

Anko—nama wanita yang berambut hitam itu cepat tersadar. Dia segera memasang wajah santai dan muncul dari belakang pacarnya. "Jiraiya, kau lama sekali, sih! Ayo pulang!". Merasa dipanggil, Jiraiya segera menyembunyikan amplop tersebut ke belakang tubuhnya. Suara Anko yang terdengar seperti rengekan membuat pria di depan Jiraiya ini terkikik geli. 'seleranya boleh juga, lumayan' .

"Ah, baiklah baiklah, Anko. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu, dia—" ucapa Jiraiya tertahan karena bunyi nada dering dari hp lawan bicaranya itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Jiraiya, dan err—Anko," sebelum menaiki mobilnya, dia sempat mengedipkan matanya dengan bahasa tubuh menggoda kepada Anko.

"Temanmu boleh juga," Anko berusaha memancing Jiraiya.

"Hei, tapi soal di ranjang, dia tidak akan bisa mengimbangimu. Kau 'kan ganas!" ucapnya dengan seringai licik.

"Huh, kau kira aku apa. Ayo pulang sekarang!"

Dua insan ini segera ke mobil Jiraiya, dia melempar amplop itu di tempat duduk Anko. Ketika membuka pintu mobil, Jiraiya merasa memikirkan seringai temannya tadi. 'ah, jangan lagi, mengapa aku terangsang di saat seperti ini!'.

"Anko! Bisa kau membantuku sebentar di belakang?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong kau ambilkan hpku di bawah sana? Aku 'kan mau menyetir," Jiraiya menunjuk arah bawah yang berdekatan dengan pintu seberang lainnya.

"Ah, kau ini merepotkan saja!" walau mengeluh, Anko pun tetap mengambilkannya. Ia yang memakai rok terpaksa harus merangkak. Anko tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Jiraiya belum masuk mobil di bangku supir. Dia memerhatikan Anko yang tampak menungging dari belakang. Tiba-tiba celananya terasa sesak. Ada perasaan dimana ia merasa harus menuntaskannya. Langsung saja ia memeluk pinggang ramping Anko dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan sesuatu miliknya yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Anko melenguh tertahan. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mendesah.

"Aah~," akhirnya adegan itu pun berlanjut dengan adegan lainnya yang 'lebih'. Anko pun terpaksa sejenak melupakan semuanya, termasuk hal yang tadi ia dengar. Hal yang seharusnya dan secepatnya dia beritahukan kepada atasannya. Untuk saat ini, ia memilih melupakannya dan memlilih merasakan apa yang Jiraiya lakukan terhadapnya. Seandainya Anko mau menahan Jiraiya melakukannya, lalu segera memberitahukan kepada atasannya. Mungkin belum terlambat untuk memperingatkan. Tapi, itulah manusia. Bila sudah terbuai, semua hal lain yang dikesampingkan bisa hancur dan berantakan.

Seorang perempuan yang terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan cepat. Suara sepatu berhak tinggi melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang biasanya tampak ramai, namun sepi saat ini. Ujung dari koridor ini adalah ruangan yang ia tuju. Tampak ada sebuah penampang nama di pintu bertuliskan 'RUANG DIREKTUR'. Lalu, ia mengetok ruangan tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Direktur..."

"Ah, masuklah, Anko."

Wanita yang bernama Anko itu pun segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita yang dipanggil dengan direktur itu memegang kepalanya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya, segala masalah perusahaan itu bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik. Tapi, untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Anko menarik kursi yang ada di depan atasannya, lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan atasannya. Ia tahu belakangan ini atasannya sedang kalut, karena masalah perusahaan. Ia juga merasakannya. Perasaan putus asa.

Shizune mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha sejenak melupakan masalah perusahaannya ini untuk mendengarkan sahabatnya yang menjadi bawahannya selama ini.

"Kau juga mau mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, ya?" katanya sedikit parau.

"Hei, kita dulu berjuang bersama-sama untuk membangun perusahaan ini. Tidak mungkin aku mundur dari hal yang sebenarnya ku inginkan sejak kecil. Ini cita-citaku, Shizune. Dan aku... tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian menghadapi masalah seperti ini," suara Anko terdengar bijaksana dan tegas.

"Tapi percuma, Anko. Lihatlah kantor kita ini! Pegawai yang ku punya hanya kau, Tenten, dan Chouji! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?". Suara itu seperti keputusasaan. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang berada di kondisi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana dia merasakan ketika impian telah dia bangun dengan susah payah dan kerja keras dihancurkan oleh orang yang ingin dia gagal tanpa dia tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Apa harta perusahaan kita yang masih ada?" tanya Anko setelah ia menghela napas.

"Hanya tinggal gedung ini, semua gedung kita di kota lain sudah dijual untuk menutupi hutang dari inivestor yang dipertanggungjawabkan kepada kita,"

Anko berusaha memikirkan apa hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Dan..." Shizune merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" tanya ia memburu.

"Besok, perusahaan ini tamat. Hutang kita yang terakhir hanya bisa lunas setelah gedung ini dijual. Kita sudah tidak punya harapan lagi,"

Anko tercengang, tiba-tiba saja memori otaknya merekam kembali kejadian yang ia lalui seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian, pikirannya memutar kembali pada masalah yang dihadapi perusahaannya saat ini.

"Anko? Kau tidak marah, 'kan? Kita bisa kok membangun semuanya lagi dari awal. Aku masih mempunyai sebuah mansion seharga 100 juta yen yang bisa ku jual untuk biaya sekolah. Aku mau kita bersekolah lagi di sekolah pertelevisian, lalu kita mencari pekerjaan baru lagi. Aku harap kau mau," Shizune berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dirinya yang terbiasa bekerja keras dan tidak [ernah muda menyerah selalu merasa pasti ada kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Anko tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Shizune. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dia berpikir, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktunya membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan ini.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku pulang dulu," jawab Anko agak dingin.

Mungkin di saat seperti ini ia terkesan lari dari masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia tahu, bila hanya berbicara tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Masing-masing dari orang yang tersisa di kantor ini yaitu—Shizune, Tenten, Chouji, dan dirinya sendiri perlu waktu berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Ditambah lagi dengan waktu mereka yang tidak banyak. Hanya sehari.

Shizune mengangguk pasrah.

Matahari pun siap kembali ke peraduannya, memberikan salam singkat kala senja sudah cukup baginya. Matahari pun berpamitan di ufuk barat. Selalu begitu yang terjadi setiap harinya. Shizune mengunci ruangannya.

Ceklek, bunyi kunci yang memutar beradu dengan gagang pintunya.

Dia melihat sekeliling, 'biasanya para pegawaiku mengucapkan oyasumi padaku, tapi sekarang...'. kosong dan lenggang. Suasana itulah yang didapatinya ketika dirinya keluar ruangan untuk pulang. Ini hari terakhirnya, besok sudah tidak ada lagi dia dimana pun semua sudut gedung kantor ini. Hancur sudah impiannya dulu. Siapa pun orang yang menghancurkannya, tentu sangatlah tidak suka dengan keberhasilan stasiun Tvnya. Setidaknya, sekarang dia tahu. Para pegawainya bukanlah orang yang bertipe seperti direktur mereka. Mereka tidak akan berusaha mencari cara mempertahankan perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Mereka kabur, mencari perusahaan lain yang masih bisa membayar gaji mereka. 'besok, semua peralatan ini tidak akan terlihat lagi. Aku akan merindukannya'. Karena ini hari terakhirnya, dia memutuskan berkeliling gedung kantornya yang menjadi tempat pertama dia mengawali karirnya di bidang pertelevisian.

Review? I hope it so much for better story


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Chosen

Disclaimer: It belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rate: T semi M

Pairing: Shizune and Sakura Haruno

Warning: OOC, miss typo, AU, NO YURI INSIDE, inspirasi dari Big Brother (BB) dan Penghuni Terakhir (PETIR). Tahu 'kan?

Note: '...' : menandakan gumama atau pikiran dalam diri

Bold: waktu atau kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu

Summary: "Sebuah reality show yang bernama The Last Chosen yang diadakan oleh Konoha TV untuk mengatasi kebangkrutan yang mereka alami dimana ada 12 orang ninja yang berasal dari latar belakang berbeda-beda yang memperebutkan sebuah mansion besar bernilai 100 juta yen. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-harinya selama bersaing tersebut?"

**The Last Chosen**

**Chapter 2: Penyelamat**

It belong to Rui-chan

g

w

o

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :p**

**Sementara itu di flat Anko...**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang tampak menarik dari belakang, sedang meluruskan kakinya di atas duvet yang dimilikinya. Mungkin kalian agak heran mendengarnya. Duvet seharusnya ditaruh di kamar, kan? Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi, rasa frustasi yang dirasakan oleh gadis ini membuatnya rela menyeret duvet—yang seharusnya dengan rapi terjejer di kamarnya, di depan tempat tidurnya ke ruang tamu yang ada di flatnya. Ini berhubungan dengan pikirannya yang kalut. Ide masuk dan keluar melalui kepalanya. Kertas yang sedari tadi tertumpuk setia di atas pangkuannya mulai berkurang. Itu bukan karena dia memakannya, tapi karena tiap kali ada ide yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya, ia tuangkan dalam kertas itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ide itu ditolak oleh sisi pikirannya yang lain. Akhirnya, ia meremasnya dengan frustasi dan melemparnya dengan gaya lay up shoot ke keranjang sampahnya yang berbentuk seperti ember berlubang di sana-sini yang dilakukan saat duduk. Yah, mungkin terasa ganjil. Tapi, bisa dipakai dan dicontoh untuk para pemain basket yang merasa kehabisan gaya saat ingin melakukan lay up. Namun sangat tidak disarankan. Karena tentu saat bermain basket, kita berdiri bukan? Hehe, kembali lagi. Anko mendesah perlahan.

"Hah, sial! Aku harus bagaimana? Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang bisa menyelamatkan hanyalah program reality show. Tapi, reality show seperti apa yang akan menarik minat orang?" Anko merasakan frustasi sendiri.

Tenten muncul dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Chouji yang muncul dari kamarnya pula. Mereka juga tampak frustasi. Mungkin Chouji jarang dibilang frustasi. Kasarnya kelaparan, karena tempat dia bekerja hanya akan menjadi kenangan dalam belasan jam lagi. Tinggal di satu flat—bersama Tenten dan Anko membuatnya frustasi sendiri pula. Karena dia harus mendengarkan cerita Anko tentang pacaranya—Jiraiya yang menurutnya sendiri pedofil. Mengapa dia berkata begitu? Karena umur Jiraiya yang diatas 30 tahun itu berpacaran dengan Anko yang umurnya masih 22 tahun. Sangat jauh, mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak sulung yang pergi dengan ayahnya. Belum lagi dengan Tenten, dia heran mengapa Tenten bisa belum mempunyai pacar sampat saat ini. Padahal untuk ukuran wanita, dia lumayan. Chouji pun merasa tidak menolak bila nanti ibunya menyuruhnya menikah tapi dia belum menemukan pasangan. Jika pada saar itu Tenten juga begitu, Chouji berniat melamarnya. Hahaha, dia sudah tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Tenten. Kembali lagi pada cerita. Saat ini, Chouji tengah memakan snacknya yang terakhir. Tampak ia menyia-nyiakannya dengan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Anko terlihat iba melihat cara Chouji memakannya.

"Anko, aku benar-benar sudah buntu! Maaf..." Tenten dengan wajah kusutnya duduk di duvet Anko berdekatan dengan kaki Anko.

"Bukan salahmu, apa ini akhir, ya..." Anko menggantungkan kalimatnya yang sebenarnya tidak menggantung itu. Ia tahu, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang tidak bisa dihindari dimana ia akan merasakan keputusasaan. Ini bukan Anko. Ini bukan ciri dirinya. Dia dikenal tidak pernah menyerah dalam apapun. Walaupun nantinya menyerah, dia pasti sudah berusaha terlebih dahulu.

Krauuk, krauuk.

Bunyi mulut Chouji yang menaik-turunkan giginya yang saling beradu dan berebut untuk mengunyah snack. Tidak adakah suara lain yang lebih bagus dibanding itu? Betapa menyedihkannya mereka. Seandainya ada pengamen yang lewat, mungkin akan mereka sewa untuk menenangkan sedikit pikiran mereka. Atau mungkin sekadar orkes dangdut yang mampir suaranya dari sound system yang menggema karena ada acara pernikahan mereka tidak akan menolak.

Ada suatu hal dalam diri Anko yang mendesaknya untuk melihat ke arah Chouji. Menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Anko, Chouji membuka suaranya.

"Hei kau, mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tahu, kita disini seperti snackku yang sisa 12 saja. Terkurung dalam satu ruang, dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Berusaha berebut agar dapat ku makan atau malah berharap sebaliknya," mulut Chouji yang agak penuh ketika mengatakan itu membuat Tenten sedikit menyeringai jijik padanya. Tapi Chouji tidak peduli.

Anko pun melengoskan wajahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Anko tersadar dalam kata-kata Chouji ada poin penting yang membuat ide barunya akan muncul sebentar lagi.

"Chouji, katakan sekali lagi!" Anko langsung berseru.

"Katakan apa?" Chouji tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Chouji, katakan saja! Aku akan mentraktirmu, deh, habis ini," jawab Anko setengah terpaksa untuk memancing Chouji.

"Apa? Ah, oke! kita disini seperti snackku yang sisa 12 saja. Terkurung dalam satu ruang, dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Berusaha berebut agar dapat ku makan atau malah berharap sebaliknya," Chouji mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Nah, itu dia! Kita bisa membuat reality show dimana akan ada 12 orang bersaing memperebutkan mansion Shizune!" Anko langsung bangkit dari duvetnya. Kakinya hampir menyenggol Tenten, walau tanpa itu pun terjadi sudah membuat Tenten terjengkal jatuh saking kagetnya saat Anko berkata-kata.

"Tapi... apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Chouji agak terlihat antusias melihat muka Anko yang berseri.

"Kalau tidak dicoba ... ukh kita tidak akan tahu, kan? Ya kan, Anko?" kata Tenten sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang sukses sakit karena terjengkal tadi.

"Apa nama programnya?" kata Chouji. Inilah yang harus Anko syukuri dari Chouji. Walau cowok yang satu flat dengannya ini suka lebih mementingkan makan daripada pekerjaan, tapi ada saja hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan luput dari pikirannya dan Tenten yang bisa dikemukakan Chouji.

"Bagaimana dengan The Last Chosen?" usul Tenten.

"Baik, semua beres! Aku akan kembali ke kantor dulu. Aku yakin Shizune masih disana. Tenten, aku minta cari 12 orang secara acak berdasarkan latar belakang yang berbeda untuk jadi peserta kita dan kau—Chouji segera buat proposal pengajuannya dan atur semuanya sesukamu,"

Anko langsung mengambil jaketnya dan menuju kantor dengan mobilnya. Sementara Tenten telah mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menggunakan akses internet untuk mencari peserta yang dibutuhkan. Sementara Chouji sendiri jadi meninggal snack yang tadinya dia makan. Jumlahnya masih sama, 12 satuan sisanya. Rasa laparnya hilang seketika ketika menemui titik terang masalah perusahaan ini.

Shizune sudah puas mengelilingi semua bagian kantor yang akan ditiinggalkannya. Kunci yang berada di belakang gagang pintu yang ada di lobby utama, dia cabut dan pindahkan ke depan lalu memasukkannya lagi.

'Sayounara...' ucap batinnya. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia memang tidak pernah menangisi dirinya sendiri, seburuk apapun takdir yang telah ditentukan padanya. Tapi, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar ingin merutuki kegagalan dirinya. Walaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik, tanpa gagal terlebih dahulu.

Kami-sama sepertinya masih berpihak padanya. Buktinya, Dia mendatangkan penolong kepadanya. Anko menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung dan memencet klaksonnya untuk memberitahu Shizune agar tersadar dari pikirannya. Anko langsung turun dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit keras. Dia berlari menuju Shizune.

"Hah...hah..." Anko berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Lalu, dia meraih tangan Shizune.

"Ini... hah... belum... ter-lam-bat..." Anko berkata sambil memberikan pemisahan kata di bagian akhirnya.

"Maksudmu? Kita sudah tamat, Anko!"

"**Belum, **aku sudah menemukan apa yang bisa membantu kita," kata Anko memberikan kata penekanan di awal kalimatnya.

Anko mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Tenten? Aku minta bila kau sudah menemukan semuanya bersama Chouji, segeralah kemari! Aku mau menyakinkan Shizune yang keras kepala ini," langsung saja siku Shizune menyikutnya di rusuk. Sindiran dari Anko itu memang benar. Tapi, tidak perlu digembor-gemborkan, bukan? Shizune sedikit cemberut kecil. Namun, setelah melihat wajah Anko yang begitu menenangkan membuat dia ingin tertawa bersama Anko saat masing-masing mata mereka bertemu.

"Hahaha," tawa kecil dan irit itu mengiringi langkah awal mereka untuk merubah segalanya.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Tenten mencatat ke 12 orang yang akan menjadi peserta reality show mereka di kertas dan mengeprint data-data biografi mereka. Dia melihat lagi daftar yang ada.

_1. Sasuke Uchiha, remaja broken home._

_2. Naruto Uzumaki, anak yatim piatu. _

_3. Ino Yamanaka, perempuan materialistis._

_4. Sai, pelukis lepas jalanan._

_5. Sakura Haruno, penulis buku realita_

_6. Shikamaru Nara, professor pemalas_

_7. Hinata Hyuuga, karyawati keturunan bangsawan._

_8. Neji Hyuuga, germo gigolo._

_9. Gaara Sabaku, ahli supranatural pasir._

_10. Sasori Akasuna, mahasiswa sederhana._

_11. Karin, geisha tingkat atas_)*

_12. Temari Sabaku, psikolog miskin._

Bakal jadi persaingan yang menengangkan pasti, pikirnya. Untungnya, ke 12 pihak itu semua setuju karena hadiah yang akan mereka dapat bila menang.

"Chouji, ayo berangkat!" Tenten mengambil map untuk menaruh kertas tersebut. Chouji tampak menunggu kerta terakhir yang akan diprint.

"Ayo!" mereka langsung menaiki VW kodok punya Chouji menuju kantor mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga!" Anko mendesah lega.

"Chouji, mana proposalnya!" perintah Tenten.

"Ini Shizune," berteman di SMA yang sama sampai di tempat kerja yang sama membuat mereka merasa akrab saling memanggil dengan nama tanpa embel-embel jabatannya. Walaupun saat SMA, Chouji dan Tenten menjadi teman jauh Anko dan Shizune.

"Jadi nanti salah satu dari mereka per minggunya—" Shizune menghentikan sebentar kata-katanya, memastikan orang di sekitarnya mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Ada manager sebagai pemimpin?".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan.

"Nama acaranya The Last Chosen?".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan.

"Gelar stronger untuk dapat posisi aman di minggu itu?".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan.

"Napi? Err, seperti pembantu rumah tangga?".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan lagi.

"Ada dua sesi 'menghilang')** dengan dua metode? Yaitu—dengan dari salah satu dari mereka menyingkirkan satu orang dan dengan melalui pemungutan suara hmm,".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan lagi.

"Ada kasasi)*** saat pesertanya tinggal 5 orang?".

"Hm," kata Chouji diiringi anggukan lagi dan lagi.

"Jurinya Kakashi, Tsunade, dan... GAI?".

"Ya, menurutku kita perlu pelawak agar tidak garing, hehe," Chouji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Pembawa acaranya kau dan Tenten? Baiklah, aku dan Anko bagian kameramen dan mengatur sisanya semua,"

Tenten sebenarnya terkejut. Ternyata Chouji masih ingat perkataannya dulu saat SMA. Impiannya terpendamnya adalah menjadi seorang presenter. Dalam hati, dia sangat gembira dan bangga pada Chouji.

"Jadi? Mulai saat ini kita bekerja?" kata Anko sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke tengah posisi yang berada di antara mereka. Chouji, Tenten, dan disusul terakhir Shizune, ikut melakukannya.

"The Last Chosen? " kata Chouji.

"It will be you? Kata ketiga perempuan di sampingnya, lalu mereka semua tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa sadar, pikirna mereka yang mengatakan hal sama itu pun dijadikan sebagai motto acara mereka. Mereka pun mengerjakan hal yang bisa dikerjakan sekarang.

)*: kasarnya pelacur -v.

)**: inggrisnya dissappear, maksudnya dieleminasi.

)***: dalam istilah hukum, merupakan kompensasi yang diberikan oleh Mahkamah Agung. Disini diartikan seperti pengambilan ulang peserta yang telah gugur sebanyak 2 orang.

**TBC**

Review please? I hope it so much for better story


End file.
